


Cold blooded torture-Pidge

by Error_Evan_not_found



Series: Bad things happen bingo - Evan [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, It’s like Pidge hunk and Keith and that’s it, Keith is soft, Original Galra Characters - Freeform, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Pidge | Katie Holt Whump, Team as Family, Torture, i live for their bromance, the others are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error_Evan_not_found/pseuds/Error_Evan_not_found
Summary: Pidge is captured, whump ensuesI swear my writings better than my summarys





	Cold blooded torture-Pidge

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Thenorthernphoenix on tumblr!  
> Thanks for being my first request other than my sis!

Pidge screamed in agony as the Galra soldier electrocuted her again, he kept upping the voltage. Eventually it would kill her. The Galra didn’t know much about human anatomy, she knew this. But no matter what they did she couldn’t talk, she couldn’t risk the lives of billions for her own. The Galra soldier kept the electricity going for longer than he had been previously. Pidge’s body spasmed in her restraints. They were using some kind of special electricity, it danced over her skin leaving lightning shaped burns. After what felt like hours of pure pain, it stopped. She was strapped to the wall, her arms spread and her legs about a foot apart, there was no give on the cuffs keeping her on the wall, and one was around her neck, making it hard to breathe.  
“Are you finally going to talk, runt,” The Galran barked, kicking her in the leg for added affect. Pidge sobbed as pain laced up her thigh, she had been shot there, and then she’d been captured. It was still bleeding but the Galra soldier had wrapped it, saying that they didn’t want her dying on them. “No? You sure are committed to the people who left you behind,” he sighed, “this clearly isn’t working, we’re gonna try something more fun,” he sounded excited, which probably wasn’t a good sign. He grabbed her left arm, one massive claw on her upper arm and the other on her lower arm. Before Pidge could really wonder what was going to happen he moved. There was a loud snap and pain flooded Pidge’s senses. She screamed, and the Galra moved again, a sickening pop sound and more pain came from her shoulder area, it was hard to tell at this point.  
“S-stop, please stop!” She cried out, and surprisingly the Galran did. He crouched down to be eye level with Pidge.  
“Are you going to tell us where Voltron is?”  
“I-I can’t, they’ve probably m-m-moved, like you said th-they ab-b-bandonded me,” she was sobbing now, so much pain. She just wanted to go home.  
“Well, then I can’t really stop can I?” He responded. He moved over to the table in the corner, Pidge tried to see what he was doing but with her head strapped to the wall she had minimal movement. Stupid Galra with their stupid precautions. Her captor walked back over, he was carrying something, Pidge didn’t get a good look at it until it was swinging at her face. The object, Pidge guessed it was some sort of mallet, hit her forehead, pain surged through her head. Then, she passed out, the pain had become to much to bear, so she surrendered to unconsciousness.  
~~~  
Pidge woke up to a dull throbbing in her stomach, her left arm was numb and her head was pounding. She shifted a bit, still unsure if she was still captured or not. The fact that she couldn’t move and she heard gruff voices talking gave her the answer.  
“Fuck,” Pidge mumbled, the Galrans stopped talking,  
“Thought Halen killed you, it’s a good thing he didn’t though we still haven’t gotten to the really fun part,” this new Galran had an even deeper voice than... Halen, who was standing right next to him. Halen still had the mallet in his hands, he came back over to her, getting ready to swing once more. “Be careful Halen, we don’t want her passing out again, so don’t hit her in the head,” Halen grunted his acknowledgment, he swung at Pidge’s left arm. It crunched under the pressure and she screamed. Suddenly she could feel every bit of pain, her arm exploded with agony and her stomach was on fire, somehow even her leg felt worse than it had before. Once the pain in her arm subsided and she could think about something other than pain. She wondered why her stomach hurt, she didn’t remember the Galrans hurting her there. But with a glance downward her breath caught in her throat, a knife, a Galran knife was shoved so far into her stomach you could only see the hilt. Blood soaked her shirt around it, and looking at it made her nauseous. This wasn’t good. It really wasn’t good. The team should be here by now, she’d been gone for who knows how long. They couldn’t have abandoned her, Halen was wrong about that part. Halen looked at her then, then he glanced down at the knife. He swung the mallet back and drove it right into the hilt, somehow the knife forced its way further into her stomach. Pain erupted from the spot, a short scream of pain and another hit to the hilt. Halen smirked.  
“Will you talk now, runt? Or are you still unsure of where Voltron is,” Pidge shook her head, the other Galra walked over. He grabbed Pidge’s hair, she now realized that they had taken the neck restraint off. Probably because they saw how unfit to fight back she was. The Galran yanked her head up and snarled at her.  
“You can make this stop, you’re such a little thing I almost feel bad breaking you, so just tell us where the castle is and we’ll stop,”  
“N-never,” and she spat in his face, it landed on his cheek, there was some red mixed into it and Pidge knew that wasn’t a good sign. Then her head was shoved back and a fist was colliding with Pidge’s left arm. She could barely feel it, what with the absolute agony coming from the knife wound.  
“Wrong answer,” and he motioned to Halen, wincing she prepared for more pain.  
It never came.  
Instead there were two gunshots and the smell of burnt flesh. Then someone was touching her face. Hunk, he was looking at her.  
“-dge, hey don’t pass out on me, I’m gonna get you out of here I just have to take care of the cuffs,” he looked down and saw the knife, “oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” he started crying, reaching for his comms he called for backup, “someone please help, Pidge... fuck, Pidge is really injured. Coran you need to get a pod ready immediately,” he started working on getting her free. He started on the right side first, he moved to the left and accidentally jostled her arm. Pidge let out a moan of pain, her breathing was heavy. God it was so hard to breathe, Hunk apologized profusely and carefully continued getting the cuffs off. Keith had joined him at one point, she just now noticed him down by the floor working on her leg restraints. Every slight movement send more pain through Pidge’s body, she was unsure what hurt most. Her stomach or her arm, sometimes one would flair up and make her forget the other existed. She was being lifted, her left arm hung uselessly at her side. Keith carefully lifted the limp appendage and placed it on her stomach, careful of the knife that they had left in her stomach. Pidge could feel herself becoming less and less lucid. The edge of her vision was growing increasingly dark and she found it harder to focus on Hunk and Keith talking to her. Someone was tapping her face and she could feel the rumble of Hunk’s chest as he spoke. But it was too hard to keep her eyes open after that, when was the last time she had slept? Right now felt like a good time to catch up on some sleep.  
~~~  
She woke up later, her arm still hurt and so did her stomach. Someone had a grip on her arm, making it pulse with pain. A jerk of movement and a pop later the pain intensified then faded. She opened her eyes. Shiro and Keith stood over her.  
“Morning sleepyhead,” Keith joked,  
“I must still be asleep, Keith doesn’t tell jokes,” Pidge mumbled.  
“Nope, you’re awake Pidge. We kind of hoped you would stay asleep though, this next parts gonna hurt,” Shiro responded, he placed his hand on the knife, a small gasp of pain left Pidge. “Sorry Pidge, just squeeze Keith’s hand,” and Keith was holding her hand now. It was smaller than she though it would be.  
“Alright Pidge, on three Shiro’s going to pull the knife out,” Keith said, Shiro nodded in response and got both hands around the knife.  
“One,” Shiro said, breathing in, “two,” he shifted a bit, “three,” and he pulled. Pidge screamed and her vision began to white out from pain. A hand was on her shoulder and bandages were being wrapped on her stomach.  
“Pidge, breathe Pidge breathe!” Keith was holding her shoulders as her screams turned to sobs. She tried, she really tried to breathe like he told her to. In and out, but each breath brought more and more pain.  
“Make it stop, p-please. K-k-Keith make it st-st-stop,” and she was lifted again, she could see Coran and Allura. They both looked guilty, Lance was sitting down next to them, his arms around Hunk. Hunk was full on sobbing into his hands, Lance had tears running down his face as well. And Keith was Carrying her into the pod, Shiro was cleaning up the bed she had been on. He placed her in the pod, and when he stepped back she could see him mouth something, it looked like “I’m sorry” and the door closed. The pods sedative dragged her under before she could wonder why he was apologizing.  
~~~  
The pod slid open, Pidge’s eyed opened and she took a shakey step forward before her legs gave out. Keith was there to catch her.  
“Hey Pidge, how are you feeling?” She looked around, the only other person in the med bay was Coran.  
“Wh-where is everyone?”  
“There was a mission, they had to leave but I got to stay behind because I’m with the blades and it wasn’t a big mission. Lance was bummed he was going to miss giving you a hug. I told him I’d take care of you, Pidge, I was so worried,” he pulled her into a hug then, wrapping his arms so tight around her she though she’d have to go back in the healing pod.  
She didn’t say anything, instead relishing this moment with Keith. Very rarely had she seen this part of him and she wanted it to last.  
She was happy to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> https://error-evan-not-found-fanfics.tumblr.com/post/185852206579/heres-the-stuff-thats-done-ill-post-cold


End file.
